Enemy of Time
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: Post PP. Danny Fenton's life is perfect. He has a best friend, a girlfriend, and two worlds that have accepted him as their defender. But when a certain future self returns, everything falls apart as Danny Phantom is in the fight for his life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been too preoccupied with school, but I had enough time to write this! Enjoy the revised prologue of my first story!**

* * *

**Prologue: Only Time Told... And It Did**

"It's almost time..." A voice muttered.

That voice belonged to none other than the Ghost of Time; Clockwork. As he turned away from the screen showing the events that had yet to transpire, he looked at the portal that showed a certain raven-haired teenager laughing with his friends, having the time of their lives. If only they were ready. Clockwork was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts as the Observants burst into the room all out of breath.

"Clockwork! Have you been guarding the time stream?!" Observant #1 desperately asked. The second Observant grabbed Clockwork and shook him viciously.

"CLOCKWORK! HAVE YOU BEEN GUARDING THE TIME STREAM!" Observant #2 screeched. He would have made Clockwork throw up, had it not been for the first cyclops-like ghost pulling him back. The all-knowing ghost fell to the ground and held his stomach.

"My... goodness." Clockwork gagged. He suppressed his urge to vomit and narrowed his red eyes at the two paranoid beings. He stood up and sarcastically asked. "Might I ask why you barged into my tower and almost made me lose my lunch?"

However, Observant #2 was completely oblivious to the sarcasm and scoffed. "And I thought you were a time master!"

Clockwork instead chuckled and turned back to the portals. "Of course I knew you two would come here. The thermos is over there. The boy is safe. So are our worlds." He explained.

The first Observant glanced at his partner in hesitation before nodding. "I suppose that we should trust you, as you are the watcher over time."

"Excellent. Now go observe the door."

While the Observants hovered away from the tower, a familiar thermos outside of Clockwork's tower released a green smoke...

* * *

Danny Fenton had it great. A best friend, a great girlfriend, and a very supportive world looking up to him as their defender. Yes, life had been a safe haven for the young Halfa. As he walked back to his house after that party, he shivered.

_'Something's not right...' _Danny thought. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him and sighed in relief as he found no one. "What am I getting so worked up for? It's probably just my ice powers acting up again." He said to himself.

When Fenton Works finally came into view, he smiled and entered his house, only to be greeted by a green ray of ectoplasm nearly blowing his head off. He quickly ducked and gasped for air as the ecto-energy blast bounced off the walls, almost hitting the him again. The shot reflected off of another wall and flew into the kitchen. Everyone wiped sweat off of their heads in relief. One that did not last for long.

"AH!" A shriek came from the kitchen.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen and saw Jazz with her hair on fire, jumping around and begging for someone to put it out. Danny face-palmed and poured a glass of water on her, effectively putting out the fire and shutting her up.

Jazz scowled and responded in a deadpanned tone. "Thanks."

"No problem, sis!" The teenager snickered. Their parents went to clean up the mess and apologized.

"Sorry, you two. We were testing out a new invention and kinda forgot to do it in the lab." Maddie explained. She turned to Jack and stared at him. The husband sheepishly smiled and continued to sweep.

"Sorry, kiddos. Looks like daddy messed up." He awkwardly stated as he scratched his head. Maddie rolled her eyes and looked at her kids.

"Can you two go to sleep, now? I think it's getting pretty late." She instructed. The two siblings nodded and got ready for bed.

Though tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure...

* * *

**There you have it! The revamped prologue! Sorry for the shortness. I felt like it would be best to end the chapter here. Don't worry, though. The next chapters will be longer and will move the plot along. BYE!  
**


	2. Phantom Future

**A/N: I would have updated my Ed, Edd n Eddy story before this, but the file for THAT is on my laptop, and I'm writing this with my sister's boyfriend's laptop so... yeah. You guys are lucky. Anyway, this chapter will focus on Danny's life after Phantom Planet. Just Danny's life and a certain thought that'll move the plot forward.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Phantom Future**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Danny's alarm clock rang. The young teenager stretched out his arms and yawned before slamming down on the 'snooze' and going back to sleep. However, someone wouldn't let him sleep through school today.

"Danny? You up?" Jazz's voice asked from the hallway. She didn't wait for an answer and walked into her brother's room, only to see him with his face squeezed between his bed and his regular clothes. The older girl huffed in exasperation before approaching the halfa's sleeping form and slightly shaking him, saying. "Danny, wake up. Time for school."

The younger sibling simply yawned and snored loudly, much to his sister's dismay. She rested her palm on her head and lightly slapped Danny's face in hopes of waking him. This proved to do no good, however, since Danny swatted the hand away and let out a small Ghostly Wail in response. The wail collided with Jazz and she was pushed to the ground by the power. Pouting, she shot up and did the last thing that came to mind. Breathing in a lot of air, she clenched her hands into fists and bellowed.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled as he rolled off of his bed and landed on his side. Wincing, the boy rubbed his side and narrowed his eyes at his sister, who sheepishly replied. "Oops."

Danny slightly growled at the wake up call before he and his sister raced to the bathroom. Danny stopped to catch his breath, giving Jazz the chance to pass him. She thought she was home free until she saw a transparent Danny Phantom phase through her and zoom into the bathroom.

"Danny! You open this door!" The girl angrily commanded. She groaned when she heard the water turn on and heard her little brother shout. "Sorry! I'm already in!"

This was gonna take awhile.

* * *

After the two finished getting dressed, they walked into the kitchen and saw their parents strangling the Box Ghost, who continuously shouted.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! PLEASE LET ME GOOO!"

The young Halfa rolled his eyes and ordered his parents. "Let the poor guy go."

They obliged and the ghost flinched when the teenager approached him, only to be presented with a box. The Box Ghost raised an eyebrow and asked. "Is this joke?"

Danny shook his head. "No. I just decided to skip all the fighting and just give you the box. I'm gonna be late for school if we have a battle." He explained.

The blue ghost eyed the boy in suspicion before snatching the box and floating away while moaning. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! I WILL GO NOW!"

The family stared at Danny in shock, but the blue-eyed boy ignored them and sat down to eat his bowl of cereal. Glancing at each other, Jack and Maddie approached their son and asked him some questions.

"Why'd you let him go, son?" The big oaf asked with intense curiosity in his voice.

"He just wanted the box." Danny nonchalantly stated. The couple's jaws dropped and Maddie spoke up.

"So you just gave him it?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Sure. He's not doing any harm. He only bugs people for their crates or boxes."

Suddenly, the Box Ghost's head rose up from the ground and he corrected the Halfa. "Actually, I think crates and boxes would be categorized as boxes altogether. So-"

"Get outta here." Danny demanded, pointing to the door. The Box Ghost sulkily floated to the door, mumbling "Killjoy." while doing so.

"Um. So I think we should get to school now. Come on, Danny." Jazz quickly dumped her breakfast and dragged Danny out the door, leaving their parents in deep thought. They stared at each other in silence until Jack spoke up.

"Wanna play chess?"

"You're on, loser!"

* * *

"Hey, Phantom!" A guy greeted as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the hallway. As they continued walking, many more people spoke to the young hero.

"Hey, Fenton!

"Sup, D-Man!"

"Hi, Danny." A certain hispanic girl cutely said. Danny started to sweat and back away when Paulina advanced, alarming his best friend and girlfriend.

"Get outta there, man!" Tucker desperately called out to his trapped friend. By now, escaping wasn't an option.

"Why are you still with your stupid goth girlfriend?" Paulina seductively insulted the aforementioned girl.

"Paulina! I just brought new shoes! Look!" A voice squealed from behind Danny. The voice belonged to Star, who pulled the girl away. That action gave Danny the chance to grab his friends-

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

-and run away, tripping in the process. But as he ran past some people, one person's words reminded him of his greatest fear.

"Hey, Dan!"

* * *

**Well here's Chapter 1! Looks like Danny's future is bright! The keyword is "looks". Hehehehe...**


	3. The Return

**A/N: I have HAD IT with Writer's Block! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Return**

**BOOM!**

An explosion erupted in the Ghost Zone. One that some would mistake for Pariah Dark's return. However, it was someone else. Close though.

"Clockwork! You said that **he **would not escape!" An Observant's voice was heard as smoke flooded the time section of the ghostly realm. By the tone of his voice, you could tell that he was experiencing a rush of emotions. Anger, fear, desperation. and most of all, betrayal. They were promised the prevention of a ghost's return, for heaven's sakes!

"**Did you really think that the thermos could hold ME!? It was only a matter of time before I regained my strength!**" A sinister voice yelled. The power emitting from his words were cold to the bone.

"CLOCKWORK!" Both of the cyclops-like beings called out in desperation. It was as if the Time Ghost simply disappeared into thin air.

"**Clockwork isn't here to save you now. No one will be able to save the day. NO ONE!**" The voice angrily screamed. With those words came glowing red eyes, followed by a muscular body with blue skin, flaming white hair, fangs that accompanied a smirk, and a black and white suit that had a 'DP' insignia stitched onto the chest. Dan Phantom has returned.

"S-stay back!" Observant #2's voice shook as he backed away in fear, waving his arms back and forth as if it could repel the malicious being.

Dan simply cackled and shot a green ray of energy at the ghost, who jumped out of the way just in time. To crash into his partner. In pure fear, the two Observants backed away as the powerful ghost walked forward with an evil look in his eyes.

"Well, it was fun. But I have havoc to wreak. Say hi to Clockwork for me! That is, if you make it out of this alive." The alternate version of Danny Phantom paused to build up suspense, then continued with a smirk. "Which is **very **unlikely."

What happened next went by so quickly that the ones that populated the Ghost Zone could just barely hear the raucous. The ones who could hear it clearly, however, would be able to tell the events to their grandchildren's grandchildren! First came a powerful scream, almost like moaning, like a Ghostly Wail. Then there were screams of terror. Finally, a loud crash was heard and then silence. Complete silence. However, it wouldn't mean peace. It would meant that an apocalypse was coming. And it started with the destruction of Clockwork's tower.

Dan examined the wreckage before cackling maniacally and wiping a tear off his face. "Oh, that was some well-deserved destruction! That's what I really needed to test my strength! Now I'm sure that no one will stop me. Not even my old self. HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Danny? You okay dude?" Tucker asked as he waved a hand in front of his best friend's face, who seemed to be in a trance. He was just staring into space and not even noticing the food on his plate. The two friends tried everything to snap Danny out of it, but nothing seemed to work. However, the geek tried again. "Hellooo?"

"Hey Fenton!" The jock of the school greeted, raising his hand in the air and expecting a high-five. When he noticed the lack of another hand's presence, he frowned and snapped his fingers in front of the Halfa's face, but widened his eyes when he saw Danny's unresponsive gaze. Dash scratched his head and whispered into Sam's ear. "What's with Fenton, Manson?"

"I don't know. He's been like that since third period."

"Dan..." Danny breathed.

"What?" Dash asked. To say he was extremely confused was an understatement. However, Sam and Tucker knew exactly what he meant and turned to drag the Halfa out of the cafeteria, but were halted by Paulina.

"And where do you think you're taking him?" She demanded. Sam stepped forward and glared at the popular girl in annoyance.

"The real question is; why do you want to know?" The goth retorted.

"To know why you losers are taking him away." Paulina answered with a sneer. She narrowed her eyes at Sam for a moment then dropped her gaze and wrapped an arm around the still-dazed Danny.

"I'll just take him off your hands-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sam shouted, tugging at Danny's other arm in annoyance and jealousy. "He's coming with us."

The popular girl scoffed and pulled Danny harder. "I think he'd rather come with me." She insisted.

"I think he'd rather go with his _girlfriend._"

"I think he wants to have some fun with a _pretty _girl."

"He's going out with _me._"

"Well I _think_ he'd rather go out with _me!_"

Suddenly, both girls engaged in an all-out tug-of-war, with Danny as the rope. "LET. MY. BOYFRIEND. GO-NO!" They simultaneously shouted.

What they didn't notice was that while they were both more than likely pulling the boy's arms out of their sockets, he was brought back to reality by the pain and went intangible during the scuffle, managing to escape the girls' vice-like grips. With all three of them on the ground, the teens groaned and stood up. At that moment, Paulina jumped Danny and had him backed up against a wall.

"So, Danny. Wanna ditch your little goth friend and hang out with a wild girl?" She seductively whispered as she clung onto the boy's arm once more, this time snuggling with him.

Danny's eyes widened as he awkwardly shifted his feet to escape Paulina. But he was trapped. Would you imagine how glad (and worried) he was when his ghost sense went off?

"S-sorry, Paulina. Ghost emergency. I'm going ghost!" And with that one catchphrase, two white rings formed at the teen's waist, slowly making their way up his body. Suddenly, pitch-black hair became snow-white, his pure blue eyes turned into fiery green ones, and the usual clothes of a geeky teenager became a hazmat suit with a black and white color scheme. In Danny Fenton's place stood Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Okay, I discovered something that everyone overlooked. In TUE, Sam and Tucker managed to get back to the past during their first encounter with Dan. Since Danny erased everything after he almost cheated, Tucker and Sam wouldn't have remembered what happened at Nasty Burger with the final battle. This'll be part of the plot, though not a big part.**


	4. Fleeing Encounters

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. This is certainly becoming more popular than my first version of this. Which, I have to say, was a complete failure. Hopefully this one isn't.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fleeing Encounters**

As Phantom patrolled the streets of Amity Park, he noticed nothing that could have set off his ghost sense. Not even any gooey ghosts.

"That's weird..." The Halfa muttered, one hand hovering over a Fenton Thermos. He continued to fly up and down the streets in search of any paranormal activity, finding no such thing existing. He morphed his ghostly tail back into legs and walked down an alley. It was so calm and silent...

**CRASH!**

"AH!" Danny nearly shrieked in shock as he quickly uncapped the thermos and pointed it to the source of the sound. Which was revealed to be a little kid with an ice cream cone. About three minutes of awkward silence followed that as Danny lowered the thermos. In embarrassment, he rubbed his neck and apologized. "Uh. Sorry, kid. I thought-"

"GHOST!" The boy shouted, pointing up at the sky. Danny turned to look and saw thousands upon thousands of ghosts hastily flying passed them. It was as if they were running from something.

"Uh. Again, sorry kid. Gotta go!" Danny repeated before rocketing to the sky and halting one of the spectral creatures. It turned out to be Skulker, who was so busy trying to get passed that he didn't notice that it was the Halfa who stopped him. "Hey, hunter. What's with all the ghosts running away?"

"I don't have time for this, Ghost Child! We have to get out of here while we still have time!" The hunter explained before again trying to escape. However, Danny wouldn't let him go until he had what he wanted. "Let me go! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Then enlighten me. Why are you guys running? Who are you all running from?" The teen demanded as he stared at Skulker straight in the eye. With no choice but to explain, Skulker sighed and obliged.

"I heard an explosion and my sensors tracked it to the wreckage of Clockwork's tower." The hunter explained.

_'The wreckage of Clockwork's tower? How could that- unless... No! He's in the thermos. He's not me.' _Danny thought fearfully before snapping back to reality and gesturing for Skulker to continue.

"I went to go investigate it. You know, in stealth mode." The teen nodded at this and Skulker continued. "When I heard a really creepy and deep voice talking about there being nothing to stop him. While he was laughing, I stood up from my hiding place to look at his face. He looked like he wasn't from here, and he sure as heck wasn't a new guy. I was going to crouch again, but..."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_Unknown to Skulker, Dan also had a ghost sense, which alerted him of the hunter ghost's presence. When the red mist escaped his mouth, he sighed and scowled._

_"Oh please. I know you're there, Skulker!" Dan called out as he stomped on a piece of wood, destroying it. He scanned the area before noticing a green glow coming from behind a rock. The future ghost smirked and walked towards the boulder that Skulker was hiding behind._

_Skulker, meanwhile, was hoping he could catch the ghost at the right moment. Too bad his alarm had something else in mind._

_"HIGH-LEVEL GHOST DETECTED. HIGH-LEVEL GHOST DETECTED."_

_"Oh, stupid thing! Turn off!" The hunter exclaimed a he pushed some of the buttons on his wrist. What shocked him was that the radar read 'Scale 9 Ghost'. Almost as high of a level as Pariah Dark! Snapping back to reality, Skulker jumped out of the way as Dan destroyed his hiding place with an ecto-energy charged punch._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The powerful entity glared down at the hunter, amused by his presence. Dan seemed to want to talk more, but instead grabbed Skulker and threw him across the floating island. Dan followed and threw several ecto-energy blasts at Skulker, who shot up and engulfed himself with a shield._

_"Who are you?" The hunter demanded as he deactivated his shield and shot at the future ghost. The attack hit him head-on but didn't even leave a scratch. "What in the world?"_

_"HA HA HA! That tickled. You're a lot weaker than Skulktech. Even as version 1.0!" Dan insulted the very confused Skulker. But then the hunter decided that it was an insult and charged at Dan in anger._

_"How DARE you mock the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" He shouted as he switched out his right hand with his taser. He was very confused by the fact that all Dan did was stand there and check his wrist, but didn't back down. Wrong move._

_"Is this SHOCKING?" Dan asked and punned as he evaded the attack at the last second and threw an uppercut, sending the robotic ghost flying. Skulker activated his rockets and tried to fly away, but Dan grabbed his deactivated taser and threw him to the ground, pulling the weapon off while doing so_

_The hunter backed away, dazed, before he noticed his missing taser. "Hey! I only had two of those!" He whined. When the alternate Danny Phantom grabbed him, he frowned. "Stop that- OW!"_

_"I would have finished you off, but I'll let you live. For now." The future ghost darkly stated, dropping Skulker to the ground and lifting off into the air. He smirked and said one thing. "And if you see Danny Phantom, tell him that his time is up. HA HA HA!" Dan laughed evilly as he flew away, leaving Skulker both frightened and very confused._

* * *

_Present time..._

"There. You happy, child?" Skulker asked grumpily, but Danny didn't notice. All he was focused on was what Skulker said.

_'My time's up? What the heck does that mean? Who did Skulker see? And how does he know me. Never mind. That's obvious. But who was that?' _Danny questioned himself internally. That was when he had a flashback to the worst fight he ever had.

* * *

_Several months ago..._

_With Danny thrown to the ground, his alternate self duplicated while saying the most horrifying words he ever heard._

_"Your time is up Danny. It's been up for ten years." Dan and his duplicates stated. Danny was horrified to know that this was his future. This was what he would become._

* * *

_Present day..._

"D-Dan..." The teen muttered again, as if he was in a trance. Skulker seemed to have heard what he said, as he asked.

"What are you talking about, whelp?"

Suddenly, Danny's eyes darted back and forth as he speeded back to Casper High with a shocked and worried expression plastered on his face.

"AND DON'T THINK I'M NOT HUNTING YOU ANYMORE, WHELP!" The hunter ghosy shouted, shaking his fist at the teenage superhero. But Danny ignored it. "_It couldn't be."_ His mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be! While he was pondering on this terrifying thought, a couple of men inside of a van were locking their camera onto him.

"We have him in our sights. We'll be sure to get the boy and take him back to headquarters immediately. Agent Alpha out."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure everybody here knows who's stalking Danny, but if you don't, look it up. True DP fans should know.**


	5. Pre-Battle Stress

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone for the follows and favorites. This is honestly becoming one of my most popular stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pre-Battle Stress**

"Where are they. Where are they." Danny muttered as he shot through the air like a bullet. He was currently intangible and was searching the school in search of his dear friends. _'Not there, not here.' _The boy's mind was racing. What if **he **got to them already? The very thought made him sick as sweat trickled down his face.

No. He shouldn't think like that. He _couldn't _think like that! He just had to stay calm and keep scanning the area. However, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the people that he was about to crash into.

"Oh-" A voice started.

* * *

"-NO!" Jack Fenton cried out as he slammed his fists onto the table, making some of the game pieces fly off the board. In front of him, Maddie was doing a victory dance and poking the man.

"_Loser, loser, you are a loser. YEAH!_" She sang as she wagged her hips back and forth. Jack simply glared at the chess board with his chin resting on his fist. The way that Maddie was rubbing her victories in his face was degrading.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Jack shouted.

* * *

"Finally. _Danny Phantom._" A Guys in White operative smirked, gazing down at the Halfa as he held his head.

"Ugh. Yeah, no time for autographs." groaned Danny. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, unknowingly awaiting his capture.

"Oh, yes. I finally have the _honor _of getting the autograph of the kid that we're trying to catch." Operative O spoke this time, rolling his eyes at the boy's obliviousness. They all seemed amused by Danny's look of confusion followed by shock as he opened his eyes. They all stared at each other in silence until Danny decided to speak.

"Hi." A very goofy way to greet the government sector that was stalking him, but that's all that came to mind as the boy awaited their response.

Operative K cleared his throat and glared at Danny through his shades. "Let's cut to the chase; there are multiple catastrophes emerging all over the world and we have a feeling that they're connected to the Ghost Zone. More specifically, you. Come with us and we won't have to resort to violence."

Danny internally smirked, but managed to keep his expression serious as he responded. "Not unless we come to the agreement of going to my house. I still don't trust you guys." He growled.

"Calm down, kid. If you were any other kind of ghost, we would have captured you already. Unfortunately, the president has ordered us to take you in 'nicely' so we're stumped." explained Operative M with a sincere look in his eyes. Danny didn't buy it, however. He narrowed his eyes and snapped.

"I know you guys are trying to play me, and I'm not letting you. I have to go." As the boy flew off, Operative K growled in frustration.

"Why does _he_ have to be the one defending Earth?" Operative L complained. K sighed before a loud voice erupted in his ear piece, throwing him back and onto the ground.

_"YOU IDIOTS! What were you thinking?!" _A man scolded them, with static accompanying his voice.

Operative M grabbed the ear piece in mid-air and spoke into it. "The boy is hostile. He doesn't trust us after making his family sell their house. And hunting him. And-"

"WE GET IT!" All of the ops bellowed at M, making him jump in alarm.

The man sighed before giving the Guys in White an order. _"Fine. Just do whatever you need to get the boy in SAFELY! Alpha out." _And static was all they heard as their commander's voice ceased.

* * *

"Geez. What jerks. Now what was I doing-" Danny thought out loud before loud yelling snapped him out of it.

"Leave us alone, you middle-aged elder!" shouted a _very _familiar voice, followed by a girl's screech.

"DANNY!"

"No. NO!" The Halfa cried out as he fazed through the walls, immediately identifying the voices to be none other than Tucker and Sam. He was zooming past the students of Casper High, only focused on finding his best friend and girlfriend. That's when it hit him. Both physically and figuratively.

"Ah. There you are, boy. I was wondering why I couldn't find you." A deep voice commented from behind Danny, sending chills down his spine.

"What do you want, Fright Knight?" The boy asked, trying to mask his fear.

The Fright Knight chuckled evilly. "It's not what I want, but what my master wants. And he wants destruction.

"And who might he be?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah. He knew that you would ask. That's why he told me to just refer to him as 'Future'."

"N-no." Danny's voice trembled as he backed away a few steps.

"Yes, it is him, whelp. He's on his way here. He just thought that he should start his reign in the Ghost Zone." The Fright Knight mused as his eyes narrowed at the boy. They then darted towards the two teenagers he had in his grasp, holding his sword just over their necks. "In fact, he told me to finish off your friends over here."

"NO!" Danny's green eyes seemed to flash even brighter as he took a step forward. He stopped approaching the servant, however, when he brought the sword even closer to Tucker and Sam's necks.

"Your move, hero." Although the Fright Knight's face was covered by his helmet (heck, the helmet _is _his face), his eyes mocked the boy. He never thought that one of his enemies would stoop this low.

"L-let them go." The boy grumbled as quietly as he could, but everyone could hear him.

"That's it?" The ghostly knight asked in disbelief, his grip on the sword lowering. "I never thought that _Danny Phantom _of all people would respond to a hostage situation like that-"

**POW!**

Danny punched the knight, making him let go of his friends and fly into a wall. Groaning in pain, the Fright Knight rubbed his head before lifting off.

"A clever choice of actions, but I'm not impressed. All of your victories have been because of your friends and your luck. But now you'll see what it's like to be on your own with nothing but your power." declared the knight as he flew away.

"Woah. What was that about?" asked Sam as Danny helped her up.

"Long story. But right now, I think my time is up." The boy replied, making Sam's eyes widen. But the moment was interrupted by Tucker's growling stomach.

"So can we go to the Nasty Burger now?" The techno asked before Sam smacked him on the back of his head, making him cry out in slight pain. "OW!"

* * *

**In other news, I'm planning to change the summary of this story. So everyone who has favorited this story, please follow it also if you haven't done so. And any guest readers, be sure to remember the name of this fic. Okay, I'm out.**


	6. Fearful Reunions

**A/N: I swear, you readers are the reason I keep writing (well, that and my dream of being a writer/producer).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fearful Reunions**

At the Nasty Burger, Danny proceeded to tell his friends about the day he had been having since he left school, earning shocked gasps from Sam and no words from Tucker, though the Halfa could tell what his best friend was thinking. It was too unreal. Dan had seemingly returned and everyone feared him too much to do anything.

"Guys, what do I do?" Danny groaned as he ran his fingers through his raven-black hair. He was so close to the edge that it was as if a rope was tied to his waist to prevent him from falling off. "He's back..."

Tucker immediately put a hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke soothing words. "Dude, I know that this seems so impossible, but we're Team Phantom. And you're Danny Phantom."

"BUT THAT'S THE THING!" The boy shouted, standing up. "_HE'S _DANNY PHANTOM TOO! OR AT LEAST, USED TO BE! HE WOULD'VE WASTED ME IF I WASN'T HIS PAST SELF!"

"Danny, calm down! You're attracting a crowd!" Sam scolded him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. When they all were in outside, the goth let go of Danny and pinned him to a wall.

"Woah, Sam!"

"Listen to me and listen good, Daniel Fenton. You've defeated the Ghost King. You saved the world _twice_. Once from a power-hungry weed and again from the Disasteroid." The girl growled. "You even stopped a crazy ringmaster from destroying reality, even though he could've very well turned you into an ant in a pinch."

"But those were just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sam shouted, shocking Danny.

_'Now that I think about it, those situations were just as bad, if not _worse _than Dan.' _ The boy thought, his determination and confidence building up as quickly as his fear dissipated.

"Now. Who stopped a crazy fruit-loop's evil plans more times than we can count?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Me." A smile was threatening to form on Danny's face after his girlfriend mentioned his victories against that 'fruit-loop'.

The girl's grin grew wider at this as she continued. "Who stopped that jerky, future monster before he could cheat?"

"Me."

"And more importantly, who's the protector of Earth?"

Suddenly, Danny's transformation rings appeared and morphed him into Danny Phantom, who did a back-flip and lifted off into the air as he shouted with determination. "Me! Danny Phantom!"

"And to think that you didn't even need to suck him into a thermos." Tucker smugly stated as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, Tuck?" asked Danny as he descended.

Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows at the Halfa as the tech-geek responded. "After we escaped from that future, you came back and said that you beat him."

"Yeah. And you threatened to cheat even after that experience." Sam chimed in suspiciously.

Confused, Danny looked to the ground and thought hard. That's when he remembered. "That was Dan." He breathed.

"What?!" The two teens' eyes widened at the new information.

"He knocked me out and threw me into the Ghost Zone with the time medallion stuck inside me, forcing me to stay in the future." Sam's jaw dropped and Tucker motioned for the boy to continue, which he did. "I managed to escape though, and got back just in time to stop that old man. But..."

Danny shut his eyes as he thought back to that locked up memory. Why did he have to remember to tell them now? "You and my family..."

"You mean..." For once, Tucker's brain managed to process the information faster than Sam's did. And that info made him dread the day Dan would enter the Human Realm. But he wasn't the only one who got it.

"We _died_?" Sam finished the sentence with fear evidenced in her voice. When they saw the Halfa turn his head away, they got the message.

"I didn't save you guys, Clockwork did. And he reversed the events of that day to when we took the CAT test."

"And you were acting normal again." Sam exclaimed, putting two and two together. When all the pieces were connected, she was seething with rage at the long-forgotten memory. "YOU KEPT IT FROM US FOR THIS LONG!?"

"I'm sorry! It was so traumatizing. I forced myself to forget about it." Danny whispered, staring at his shoes in disappointment. In a moment of defeat, Sam sighed.

"I know, it's just that I can't believe that my boyfriend kept that from me. We never keep anything from each other." The goth grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I just never wanted to remember that. Ever."

The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I know. I'll let it go." Just when it seemed like this roller coaster of emotions seemed over, Sam angrily whispered into Danny's ear. "But if you ever keep anything from us again, I'll personally shove you into a thermos with the Box Ghost and Klemper."

Danny gulped in fear and nodded vigorously. "Okay."

"Good." Sam released Danny and smirked. "I told you I'm not a pushover." She reminded him.

"You know, everything that happened so far seems like filler dialogue for a bad FanFiction or something." The tech-geek thought out loud. This moment was interrupted by an earthquake, which knocked the three friends off their feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Danny shouted. He changed into Phantom again and grabbed his friends. They took off into the air and headed towards Fenton Works.

* * *

"Woah! QUICK, MADS! GRAB THE FUDGE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Jack called out to his wife, who was carrying twenty times more objects than he was. But he was just focused on the chocolate desert which was hopping across the table.

"Ugh. What could be causing an earthquake of this magnitude?" Maddie huffed, catching a plate with her mouth. She gasped as she saw the plate of fudge slip off of the table.

**SHATTER!**

"NO!" Jack cried out in pure agony. He dropped everything and knelt beside his beloved fudge, letting the remains slip through his hands. "WHY!?"

* * *

** I have no idea why I made Tuck break the Fourth Wall, but I have no regrets. This chapter fulfilled my wish to have Tucker and Sam find out about the final battle in TUE (see my Author's Note in Chapter 3 to see what I mean). Just so everyone knows, the earthquake has a purpose, but everyone will have to read the next chapter to see what I mean (that is, unless you can remember a certain line from one of the chapters). In fact, I'll have a contest. Whoever guesses what the earthquake is connected to first gets a spoiler.**


End file.
